


Property of Stark Tower

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, CBT, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Electricity, F/M, Face Slapping, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Ruler, Safeword Use, Safewords, Slapping, subtle domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce submits to all of the avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com/) who volunteered beta reading skillz.

If there was one thing Bruce missed from before he'd ruined his life, it was sex. Well, not  sex per se, but everything that went around it, for him.   
He'd long been into 'the scene' before he changed, and his sexual desire to be dominated hadn't, sadly, changed at the same time. If it was hard enough finding a partner who was willing to subjugate and degrade him when he was just a regular guy, what hope was there for him to find one now that he might turn into a giant green rage machine if someone pissed him off? He didn't even want to try it, it was too dangerous. He didn't  think the other guy would come out; if anything, he expected him to take a back seat just as Bruce's anger always had done when he was being sent blissfully into subspace. But it was still a risk, one that he wasn't willing to potentially hurt anyone else by taking.  
  
But then Thor started telling them all about the rather liberal sexual mores of his people, how he had a 'pet' back home, who he missed terribly and who's only job was to satisfy Thor's every sexual need. The rest of the avengers looked horrified, Bruce pretending to be too. Thor went on to explain how there was little to no shame in people's individual desires on Asgard, whatever they were, and that those who wished to be dominated would simply let it be known, usually finding someone such as himself who enjoyed doing it for them. It wasn't talked about, it just was.  
  
Bruce subsequently asked Thor to talk to him further about the Asgardian Way when they were alone.  
  
"Do you wish to be dominated, Bruce?" Thor asked, bluntly.   
Bruce shrugged. "Is it that obvious?"   
"Maybe not to everyone."  
Bruce realised he was standing very stiffly. Thor looked him over. "You wish me to overpower you." It was phrased like a question but was a statement of fact. Bruce nodded. Thor looked serious.  
"What do you like, Bruce?"  
Bruce took a deep breath. "I like being told what to do. I like... not having any free will whatsoever." He surprised himself how easily he was saying all this, like it had been bottled up for a long time and he'd finally taken out the cork.   
  
"I like being  made to do things. Suck cock, eat pussy, whatever I'm told. I like being made to beg for it." Thor was nodding, mentally noting it all down. "Orgasm control, choking, slapping, being tied up," His mind ran out. He just liked anything he was told to do. Liked relinquishing control to someone else.  
"What are your limits?"  
Bruce shrugged. "I don't really..." Thor looked at him skeptically. "Well I've never done it, not since the accident. So probably wouldn't want to do anything I didn't do before it. So no bodily fluids. Except cum. And spit. I like being spat at - in the face." He ducked his head at that. It felt good to let this out, even if he wasn't sure what it might lead to. Thor nodded solemnly. "You like being used." Bruce nodded. His throat was dry. "Yeah."  
  
"And you have a safeword?"   
Bruce half-smiled. "Well, it used to be red, with green as go... but that doesn't seem appropriate now."   
Thor smiled too. "Well then. Think about it. And when you're ready we can see if we can help each other."   
  
\--  
  
Bruce came back to Thor's quarters later that night. He'd been unable to do anything other than think about their short conversation earlier, and since most of the Avengers had gone to bed, now was as good a time as any. If he did hulk-out, Thor would be the best at restraining him anyway, plus Thor’s floor had the same reinforcements as his was because of the heft of Mjolnir.  
  
He knocked, gingerly. "Come in." Thor said immediately. He'd been waiting for him.   
"Did you decide?"   
"Yeah.” Bruce nodded. “I figured 'Fury' might be appropriate?"   
Thor chuckled. "Very well. Are you ready?"   
Bruce swallowed. "Yeah. Um, are we going to do this now?"   
"If you want to."   
Bruce nodded eagerly. "Where do you want me?"  
  
Thor stood, threw a cushion to a spot in the centre of the floor. "Kneel there." He said. Bruce walked over and knelt. Thor stood in front of him. "You like sucking, Bruce?" Bruce nodded. "Let's see how good you are." Thor said, easing down the jogging pants he was wearing and pulling out his hefty cock. Bruce exhaled. He yearned to taste. Bruce looked up at Thor, waiting for instruction. He nodded, which Bruce took as instruction enough. He leaned forward and sighed as his tongue made contact. Warm and smelling of Thor, he closed his eyes and licked across the tip.   
  
Thor pulled back and took his cock in hand. Bruce instinctively opened his mouth wide, and Thor pushed in. He hit the back of his throat and kept going, Bruce wincing and trying not to gag. Thor rumbled happily. "Yes, you do like this, don't you?" Bruce was so stuffed that he couldn't even grunt in agreement, just shifted his head to nod yes. Thor held him there for a moment, pulling back and letting Bruce collect his breath while he rubbed his slick cock over Bruce's face. He slapped him with the length of it a few times too, Bruce closing his eyes and savouring the sensation of being in this position that he'd missed so much.   
  
Thor pushed back into Bruce's mouth, this time holding his hair too-tightly in one hand and fucking fast into Bruce's throat. "Mmm you're good at this. Good at taking it."   
Bruce groaned. Being told he was doing well made his cock strain hard at his pants. But he ignored it. This wasn't about him. It was about him pleasuring someone else. Letting someone else take what they wanted from him. Using him. But Thor disagreed. "Take it out, I want to see you touch yourself."   
  
Bruce complied, unzipping his pants and letting his rigid cock free. He stroked it half-heartedly whilst Thor fucked his throat again before pulling out and pushing Bruce's face into his balls, which he licked and sucked, unable to breathe until he was released. Everything was the smell of Thor.    
  
Thor pulled him back with a hand sharply pulling his hair. "Bruce. I told you to touch yourself yet you are not following my instructions." Bruce closed his eyes and waited for a slap to the face or... some kind of blow. But none came. Thor let go of his hair and stepped back.   
  
"Get on the bed." Thor demanded, sounding vaguely irritated. Bruce did as he was told, sitting before being manhandled over onto his belly. Thor pulled down Bruce's pants and slapped his ass. Bruce cried out. "Do you like being punished for not following instruction, Bruce?" Bruce cried out as another slap landed. "Yes!... Again?" Thor chuckled. He slapped Bruce again, harder.   
  
Thor rumbled above him. "Get on your hands and knees." He instructed. Bruce did so, being waylaid a few times as Thor kept slapping him. Thor rucked up Bruce's shirt, scratching his nails down his back and over the tender skin he'd just been slapping. Bruce groaned as a shudder rippled through him. Thor slapped him again, coming to kneel on the bed beside him, reaching down to grip a hand around Bruce's cock and balls. "Open your legs wider."  
Thor pushed Bruce's balls back through his legs with one hand as he slapped him across both ass cheeks, catching his balls at the same time. Bruce cried out in pain.   
  
"Is it too much?" Thor asked. Bruce shook his head. "No. Do it again." Thor did, and again a few more times. He pulled his hands away and replaced them, slick this time, with what, Bruce had no idea. Thor pumped Bruce's cock, gripping slightly too hard, the ache in his balls and the sting on his ass cheeks pushing him further into the quiet recesses of his mind. "Tell me what you want, Bruce. What will you have me do to you?" Bruce took a moment to process what he'd been asked, but didn't need to think about the answer.   
  
"Fuck me. Fuck me and call me a whore. I'll make it so good for you Thor, I promise. Please." Bruce realised he was begging, and the fact that he didn't care made his heart sing with joy. "I need it. Give it to me, please." Thor slapped him again with a wet hand. "Very well." He said, pushing a slick finger into Bruce as he said it. Bruce bucked back on to it, even though it burned. It was too tight, too fast, but he wanted it now. "Please, Thor. More." Thor chuckled again, like Bruce was being  cute on all fours begging to be fucked. Thor slapped him again, pushing a thumb in alongside the thick finger already there. "I can take it, just do it. Give it to me!" Bruce whined. He heard a slick sound and then felt the heavenly pressure that could only be a cock nudging up against his soon-to-be-abused hole. He pushed back, crying out when the tip slid through his unready ring of muscle. He tried to push back again but this time Thor held him still. "Shh. You will have it all. You are insatiable, Bruce." He sounded almost amused. Bruce wanted him to sound disgusted, aroused, as wanton as him. "Call me a whore?" He asked as Thor slowly breached him further.   
  
"Oh you  are a whore. Filthier than any courtesan I have ever met. I bet you'd do anything I asked of you." Bruce nodded. "If I asked you to suck another whilst I took you from behind?" Bruce nodded, keening beneath Thor's anchoring grip. "If I marked you with my seed and bade you go out there with me on you?" Bruce had always dreamed of being fucked by a group of people in public, exposed as the slut he truly was for all to see. He nodded again. Thor was seated inside him now, stretching him wider than he'd had in years and years. It felt deliciously familiar, and it felt like Christmas when Thor started  moving , letting his iron grip loose so Bruce could push backwards and fuck himself to his heart's content on Thor.   
  
Thor leaned over Bruce, covering him with his much larger frame and gripping his balls again. He held them tight as he fucked into him, slapping them once as he let go to grip his cock.   
"How does it feel, slut? Being taken after so long? Is it how you remembered?”   
"S-so good. You feel so good, thank you." Thor slapped him on the ass as he picked up speed, pushing himself as deep as he could into Bruce's waiting hole. Bruce felt like he was being filled, the cracks in him being smoothed over with the thick feeling of domination. He let his brain shut down and allowed his body to be used like an object, his entire universe dialed down to the push and pull of Thor's cock.   
  
Through the fog of it all, he heard Thor calling him, telling him to come, which he did with a sigh. He felt the cock being pulled from his ass, which pulsated around the loss, wide open and ready still. He'd be loose for days. The cock was now nudging at his mouth, he'd been moved and was kneeling once more, Thor above him and pushing down into his throat. He hummed happily, his hair feeling tight as Thor gripped it to shove himself in and out of Bruce. He felt rather than heard the sweet sounds of "whore, slut, bitch, strumpet, harlot," rain down on him as he opened his throat and felt it stretch around that sweet sweet cock.   
  
Thor withdrew, Bruce keeping his mouth open and waiting for a reward he'd not been given in far too long. "Beg me" he heard from far away, heard himself saying he'd do anything, just wanted this so much right now, needed Thor's cum more than air, would die without it, and Thor came, neatly onto his tongue, the bitter saltiness all too quickly sliding down his throat. Thor slid back in, holding Bruce gagged, pumping the last of his release into him as he curled a hand around Bruce's head.   
  
"So, so good. Amazing. Wonderful. Bruce." Thor breathlessly recounted how good and excellent Bruce was, pulling out and laying him gently on the bed, laying next to him. Bruce floated gently away on a misty white cloud of satisfaction.  
  
Bruce woke up thirty or so minutes later, he guessed, still with his shirt rucked up about his armpits and his trousers around his ankles, cum dried on his front and lingering in the back of his throat. Thor was watching him though half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Are you well, Bruce?" He asked, not in any doubt of the answer. Bruce sighed. "Thank you. I... you have no idea. I needed that so badly. And you gave it to me, I..." Bruce broke off, the other guy shifting within him at the mix of emotions Bruce was feeling. He felt like crying.  He could have sex again. He could have sex! He grinned. The big guy went back to sleep. "Thor. Thank you so much. And any time you want to do this again I am definitely more than happy to oblige." He hopped off the bed and started righting his clothes. He had to go tell Tony about this. 


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve steps in to take the reins.

It had been a week since Thor had told the group about certain _relationships_ on Asgard, and a week of Steve never quite managing to knock on Thor's door. Initially, he'd simply wanted to talk to him about it: how did such things really _work_? Truth be told, whilst Steve knew his own strength, it was hard for him not to get carried away when he was _with_ someone, so his relationships often petered out once whoever he was dating realised that in bed, Steve was far from the gentleman he was in every other aspect of his life. There was a wealth of aggression inside him, and it had to come out somewhere when there weren't any battles to be fought.

 

But he hadn't knocked on Thor's door because every time he went there, he heard what he at least imagined was _Bruce_ being... what other word was there but _abused_? No matter how Thor had described it, it sounded like he was really knocking Bruce around in there. The next evening had been the same, and the following one after that. The fourth time he'd only checked to see if they really were doing it again, and honestly, he'd only lingered there to see how long they continued.

 

He'd return to his own room and beat off imagining it was himself making Bruce make such sounds. He wasn't proud of it, but he started inventing scenarios in his head. Bruce waiting in his room for him all day so he could have him anytime he wanted, Bruce on his knees, blindfolded with his mouth open, Steve pushing in and holding him there, swallowed to the hilt with no resistance. He imagined total obedience, lingering on thoughts of punishment for every transgression. Someone - some _thing_ he could have complete control over in the turbulent and uncontrollable world he'd found himself in. Something to make familiar to him and him only.

 

Steve would think all these things, masturbating furiously and then feeling creeping disgust at himself afterwards. He was incredibly concerned about Bruce, and the rest of the residents of the tower, for that matter. It seemed logical that Bruce having things _done_ to him by Thor would surely bring the monster to the surface, putting everyone at risk, let alone Bruce himself. So he told himself it was self-preservation that drove him to talk to Bruce instead.

 

"No, Steve, it's really fine. I'm so sorry if we disturbed you."

"That's not what I mean, Bruce. I just... are you sure you're ok?"

"You mean the bruises?" Bruce rolled down his sleeve.

"Yes. Are you... and him..." Steve ended with his trademark 'fondue?' look. Bruce laughed. 

"Yeah, we are, and yeah it's... a little rough. But you don't have to worry. It's all consensual." 

Steve had been red throughout this entire conversation, but felt himself go at least half a shade brighter. 

"But what about..."

"My condition?" 

Steve nodded.

"Steve, what you have to understand is: if there's a safeword, I know Thor will stop when I say so. Whatever's happening. So when we're... enjoying ourselves, the other guy is, he's just a thousand miles away. He only comes to the surface when I feel out of control, but being able to put my control in someone else's hands who'll stop whatever they're doing when I say so, that gives me the _ultimate_ control." Steve looked confused.

"I'm not explaining this very well. Essentially, I can't turn into the hulk if someone else is in charge of what I do." 

Steve nodded slowly, still not completely understanding but beginning to see the shape of Bruce's meaning. Bruce continued, eager to soothe Steve's concerns, apologetic as always.

"You don't have to worry about the other guy when I'm with Thor, I promise. If anything, the time I'm least likely to change is when we're... well, you don't need the details," Bruce laughed awkwardly and Steve did the same, even though he really did want details.

"Ok, just... ok." Steve said, getting up to leave. He had some thinking to do. 

 

\--

 

Later that afternoon, Steve was prepping some watercolour paper when Thor knocked on the door. Steve invited him in and he sat on the bed while Steve returned to the stool in front of his workspace. No matter where he was or what he was wearing, Thor always looked perfectly at ease. Steve envied him that. He felt beyond awkward.

 

"Bruce tells me you spoke with him." Thor began, Steve feeling a flush of heat. Of course Bruce would tell Thor. "No, no it is quite alright, Steve. I would not begrudge him speaking freely of our time together." Steve didn't talk, just nodded. "It is quite reasonable for you to be concerned, but there is no need. Bruce has a strong will, and mine is stronger still. Together we can certainly hold back the beast within." Steve still didn't really understand, but they both seemed to be convinced that if anything, their relations would do the very opposite of bringing out the Hulk. 

 

Thor cocked his head and studied Steve. 

"But that isn't everything, is it?" 

Steve began to feign confusion but stopped. There was no point in lying, Thor seemed to see right through him anyhow. He looked at the floor as he admitted, "I did want to ask you about... Asgard." 

"What do you want to know?" Thor was nothing if not direct. 

"Well, aren't you worried about hurting someone? Really hurting them, I mean."

"No. So long as they know they can have me stop. I would always stop when told." 

Steve was silent again. 

 

"You wish to take Bruce yourself." Thor was good at making statements that sounded like questions but weren't. Steve met his eyes. "No! I... not if you're together, I wouldn't..." 

Thor's eyes found a point in the carpet between them and studied it as he replied. "I... cannot give Bruce what he needs. Not all of it." 

Steve frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Bruce wants to be... _completely_ dominated. You might even do a better job than I." Thor shrugged.

Steve was speechless. "Isn't that... Bruce's decision?" 

"It is, ultimately. Though I think he'd rather it wasn't."

Steve held back from reacting to that. Total domination. Huh. 

"We've spoken of it and he expressed an interest in having you join us, if you wished to." 

"Really?" _Was it really that easy?_  

Thor stood, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder as he moved to the door.

"When you've decided, you know where we'll be." 

And with that he left the room.

 

\--

 

Steve showed up, freshly showered, unsure of how else to prepare. He knocked gently on Thor's door and heard two voices tell him to come in. Steve opened the door, expecting to find something akin to the websites he would end up on in the dead of morning before ashamedly deleting his browser history and hoping Tony wouldn't find out about. 

 

Instead, they were both sitting, fully clothed, on the bed, and it was Bruce who spoke first. 

"Steve, would you like to join us?" He nodded towards a chair facing the bed between them, and Steve gingerly sat there. 

"So... how does this...?" Steve gestured generally between the three of them, Thor and Bruce gently laughing. 

"Well, first we must discuss things." Thor rumbled, his voice sounding thicker than it usually did. Steve nodded. He'd read up on limits, safewords and the like, but in practice it felt less straightforward. 

 

The three of them sat for a while, discussing what Bruce would and wouldn't do, how he did and did not wish to be treated. Steve laughed gently when told Bruce's safeword, afterwards feeling suddenly lighter. This wasn't rocket science. Bruce essentially wanted to be told what to do, give up his autonomy for a few hours, be used, useful. Steve listened, nodded and explained his own proclivities, admitting his fear of not being able to control himself. Bruce laughed and said welcome to the club. Steve felt silly for having imagined them mocking him for his desires. Bruce and Thor were the least judgmental people he'd ever known. 

 

When they were done, they agreed that come tomorrow, Steve would invite Bruce into his own room and they would see where they got, and that afterwards they'd check in with Thor to discuss how it had gone. It felt almost clinical, but Steve was thankful for it. Knowing Thor was on hand and aware of what was happening meant he'd be less able to completely lose it. Steve left the room and heard them move towards one another, didn't linger at the door once he'd closed it behind him.

 

\--

 

The next day, Steve briefly saw Bruce at lunch, feeling bashful and awkward when he smiled at him. Tony walked in and stopped when he saw them. "Oh god. Not him too?" Bruce smirked and shrugged. Tony turned around and walked out. Steve watched him leave and turned back to Bruce. 

"What was that?" 

Bruce chuckled. "Tony doesn't approve of my..." He pulled a face as he searched for the right word. "Dalliances." 

Steve frowned. Tony was the king of inappropriate sexual endeavours, wasn't he? Who was he to judge? He looked down when he felt Bruce's hand gently touch his wrist. "Steve, it's fine. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Steve looked up at him. It didn't feel like Bruce was the one scheduled to be sexually dominated later that day. Steve felt like a virgin on prom night (which he had been). 

"I know. Do you still want to?" This was the first moment they'd been alone after their discussion yesterday. Bruce nodded. "Definitely. Yes." He smiled broadly and Steve felt a little better. A little bolder. 

 

\--

 

"Come in." Steve said when Bruce knocked on his door at three minutes past eleven. Bruce opened the door and walked into the room a few steps. They'd already agreed that once in Steve's room, Bruce was to do only as Steve told him, so he stood, waiting. Steve got up and shut the door. He walked around Bruce, slowly.

 

"You're late." 

Bruce didn't respond, had already agreed he wouldn't speak unless given permission. 

"Care to explain?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. I guess my watch is slow." He looked up at Steve, a challenge under those innocent looking eyes. He'd been late on purpose to see what Steve would do. Steve took Thor's words to heart and did what felt right, drawing a hand back as if to slap Bruce, arousal flushing through him to see how Bruce flinched away and yet steeled himself to stay still. He didn't slap him. Not yet. 

"Do you think that's acceptable, Bruce?"

"No, Captain."

"How are you planning on making it up to me?"

"However you want me to, Captain."

 

Steve looked him over once more. "Take off your clothes and then stand here." Bruce was suddenly all movement, yanking off the dull-coloured shirt and slacks he was wearing, placing his glasses atop his clothes. He returned and stood before Steve, naked. Steve walked around him again, touching Bruce gently on the few spots he was bruised and brushing a finger gently up the cleft of his ass.

 

Bruce stayed stock still and didn't say a word. Steve slapped him in the face, once. Bruce gasped. Steve's eyes flickered down to Bruce's cock, longer than he had imagined it, half hard.

"Three minutes late, Bruce." Steve said, slapping him again, harder this time. Bruce cried out a little but retained his composure. 

"Do you think I have time to waste waiting for you to show up?" Bruce started to shake his head but was slapped again, making his head turn to the side. His cheek was pink. He turned his head back and looked at Steve with what Steve chose to read as defiance. 

"You were late on purpose, weren't you? To see what I would do." Steve held his hand up, ready to slap again if Bruce lied. Instead he nodded his head, slowly, and Steve slapped him anyway. He looked briefly at his own hand and back to Bruce. Shook off the temptation to see just how far he could push him before he tapped out. Perhaps another time.  

 

"Do you think you're here for your benefit, Bruce?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, Captain."

Another slap rang out, almost knocking Bruce off balance with it's force. 

 

Steve grabbed Bruce's hair suddenly, pushing him to the ground. "Get on your knees." He ground out, Bruce awkwardly going down and then falling when Steve let go. He gathered himself up and knelt, looking up at Steve and opening his mouth. Steve was still wearing all his clothes from the day still, his erection tenting his old-fashioned trousers. He reached a hand out to gently stroke Bruce's pink cheek, making the man flinch. 

"Why do you have your mouth open, Bruce?"

"To suck your cock, Captain."

"Did I ask you to do that?"

Bruce looked away, realising that he'd done it by reflex.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. Captain!"

Steve slapped him twice in quick succession. 

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this, Bruce." Steve chided. He _had_ expected him to be somewhat more obedient. "Maybe I should just leave you for Thor."

"No! Please, I'll be good. I'll do whatever you tell me. I'll be good for you, Cap-" He was cut off again by another slap. 

"Fine!" Steve tipped Bruce's head upwards before opening his mouth and inspecting it. So pink and inviting. His cock twitched at the thought of sliding into it and being sucked. He pushed a thumb in, pleased to see Bruce refraining from sucking it since he'd not been told to do so.

 

"Go kneel with your back against the bed." Steve commanded. He started unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. He rolled his neck. Bruce kneeled by the bed as Steve had said, watching Steve as he opened the fly of his trousers and pulled out his cock. Bruce started to open his mouth and thought better of it. Steve let it slide, pleased to see progress. He rubbed his cock over Bruce's cheeks, wanting to spit on his face but holding back. Not yet. Bruce's eyes pleaded up at him. Steve relented, feeling like he was doing Bruce a favour. "Suck me, Bruce." 

 

Bruce immediately opened his mouth and devoured Steve's cock, sucking hard and moving his head back and forth. Steve let himself enjoy it for a moment. Bruce was good. Not a hint of resistance as Bruce pushed himself onto Steve, taking him into his throat. Steve felt the gentle rasp of teeth on his cock, realised that Bruce was testing him. He pulled Bruce's hair and pushed his head back and onto the edge of the bed before slapping him, then crowded him, pushing back into Bruce's mouth with his head still pushed against the mattress. He was trapped. Steve felt Bruce swallow around him once, twice, pulling off and stepping back to slap him once more. 

 

Bruce's face was wet with spit, his lips red and his eyes looking slightly glazed. Steve felt a flash of anger at just how much Bruce was enjoying himself, wanting to take some of it for himself. He slapped him lightly and pushed his fingers into Bruce's mouth. "Dirty mouth." He muttered, stretching the skin on one side just to see what Bruce would do. He did nothing, just kept watching Steve. 

 

Steve looked around the room for inspiration. He wanted to fuck Bruce, but not yet. Not til he'd broken him. His eyes alit on a long wooden ruler, he looked at Bruce who had followed his gaze, who looked back at him and nodded, once. It having been agreed beforehand that Bruce would nod or shake his head if anything new was brought into the game. Steve left Bruce where he was and fetched it, ordering him to get on the bed on his hands and knees. 

 

Steve wasted no time settling next to Bruce, tapping him lightly with the ruler, reaching down to grip his balls tightly as he smacked him harder. Bruce jerked forward, yelping from both the ruler and the pull on his balls. Steve did it again. Bruce was more prepared this time and didn’t jerk forward as far. He could feel Bruce's cock jumping and ignored it. He didn't care if Bruce came, but considered briefly making him beg for it. Imagining him undone and weeping, gagged on a cock and pleading with Steve to come. He wished Bruce was sucking a cock right now, Steve striping his behind at the same time. 

 

He pushed Bruce's head down into the mattress, hitting him over and over again with the ruler, pleased with the red marks it was making. He started to stop thinking about what Bruce was feeling and started taking what he wanted instead. He slapped Bruce's thighs with the ruler, Bruce groaning in pain at the fresh skin being marked, then threw it next to Bruce's head.

"Put it in your mouth. Bite it."

 

Steve pulled lube out from under the mattress, slicking himself up before spitting on Bruce's hole and lining up. Bruce was already stretched out, which at once pleased and irked Steve. He wanted to push Bruce, to make him cry out and resist, but he was pliant and eager for everything Steve gave him. He pushed in with one swift thrust, gratified to hear Bruce groan around the ruler in his mouth. He didn't give him any time to adjust, just started fucking him. 

"Fuck. Fuck you, Bruce." The bed was shaking, he was fucking him so hard. He reached down to Bruce's face, making sure he was biting the ruler as per his instructions, pushing a lube-covered finger into his mouth beside it. He draped himself over Bruce, covering him with his body so he could use his other hand to push Bruce's head down, right down into the bed.

 

"You fucking cocksucker. You goddamn whore. You like that? I know you do. You'll take anything, won't you. God I bet you think about cock all day. I'm gonna pull out and make you taste your ass on my dick, Bruce, and you'll love it." 

Steve fucked and fucked and fucked, letting go of Bruce's head and bringing his hands up to his thighs, pulling back and up so Bruce was suspended with all his weight balanced on his arms. The ruler fell out of his mouth as Steve picked him up. Steve ignored it. Again he wished someone else was there to punish Bruce as he took him from behind, one pair of hands clearly not enough for insatiable Bruce. 

 

"I'm gonna tie you up, Bruce. Tie you up for a week and fuck you whenever I feel like it. Give you a pot to piss in and that's it. I'd gag you too so all you could do is be fucked til your asshole was loose and sloppy."

Steve wasn't even sure where these things were coming from. 

 

"You'd like that too, though, becoming a hole, a thing to be used. An object." Bruce moaned softly, his eyes were closed and despite the effort Steve was putting in, he looked utterly blissed out. He really did like this.

"And I'd have the others come in and use you too, use you for whatever they wanted."

 

Steve put Bruce's legs down and shifted so he could bite his shoulder, fucking into him as he did so. He bit hard, harder than he should, and Bruce's shout grew in volume til Steve realised what he was doing. He let go, white tooth marks ringing in Bruce's shoulder that quickly turned red. Steve swallowed at the thought of the bruise that would turn into and how Bruce would be marked under his clothes for days afterwards. Branded.

 

He pulled out and flipped Bruce over, putting the ruler back in his mouth, noticing the teeth marks on it from earlier. He slipped back in easily, pushing Bruce's legs up hard, feeling resistance but pushing more anyway. 

 

"Tell me how much you want it, Bruce. Tell me how much of a whore you are."

Bruce didn't respond at first, a few slaps to his face made him come-to. 

"Yes. A whore. Insatiable! I need it, Steve. Don't stop, please. Please!" 

Steve pushed his fingers into Bruce's mouth again, letting go of his thigh to wrap around the base of his cock. "You're so hard for this, Bruce. You think I'm gonna let you come?" Bruce just whined, scrabbling his hands at his own purpling cock and Steve batting them away before quickly gathering them and holding them above his head. Now that Bruce's mouth was free once more, he babbled, begging to come, insisting he didn't care, assuring Steve he just wanted whatever Steve wanted. Steve relented, letting go of Bruce's cock and slapping him with short sharp hits to his face as he continued fucking him relentlessly. 

 

"Come, Bruce. I want you to come while I'm slapping you, while my cock's buried in your ass. Do it now or this is the last time I fuck you."

Bruce came, choking through the slaps and the air being pushed out of him. Steve kept on fucking him. When he knew he was close he pushed as far in as he could, curling down onto Bruce as he pumped into him, gasping hot air into the crook of Bruce's shoulder. 

He stayed still for a moment, breathing hot and fast, pressing a gentle kiss to Bruce's neck as he rose back up and pulled back. As he pulled out, a dribble of cum followed his cock, which he scooped up on a finger and delivered to Bruce's mouth. Bruce happily sucked his finger clean, eyes closed and humming softly as though it was some delicious treat. 

 

Steve looked over what he'd done. The wall had a dent in it where the bedpost had ground into it over and over again. Bruce looked thoroughly ravaged, even if he did look ridiculously content, streaked with his own cum and welts across his backside. Steve stepped gently off of the bed, his cock still hard but spent. He found some tissues, wiped Bruce down gently, turning him over with little resistance and wiping over his sensitive hole. He threw the tissues in the trash. The bite on Bruce's shoulder was already bruising. 

 

"Are you alright, Bruce?" Steve asked, gently. He felt guilty at just how turned on biting Bruce had made him. But Bruce murmured happily, reaching a hand back and trying to grip Steve to pull him down next to him. 

"’M fine. Let’s sleep a little." 

Steve gingerly laid down next to Bruce and laid an arm around him. Bruce. Gentle sweet Bruce. He pulled him close, mindful of the bite. 

 

He fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post! I have some more I want to explore with Steve and considered adding it to this chapter, but I think it may form the start of the next.


	3. Natasha and Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint get in on the Bruce action, under Steve's watchful eye of course.

It was a few more sessions before Steve fully mastered where both his and Bruce’s boundaries lay. 

 

They’d been on an especially difficult mission, Bruce having hulked out and desperately needing some of Steve’s _special attention_ afterwards. Steve had almost gotten crushed by a building, and super strength or no, he too needed the release of feeling like he was in control. So they came together that evening for an especially vigorous session of rough, no holds barred sex, and Bruce had said his safeword. 

 

Steve had drawn back, realising as he did that he’d been slapping Bruce mindlessly as if in a trance. He hadn’t heard Bruce the first few times and when he realised that, he stepped away, letting Bruce fall to the bed as he looked in horror at his own stinging hand. 

 

“Bruce, I’m so, so sorry. My god are you alright?” 

Bruce seemed almost embarrassed. “I’m fine, Steve. It’s alright. It’s fine. Come here.” He held out a hand to Steve, who was looking at the red welts on Bruce’s thighs and abdomen in horror. He swallowed and knelt back on the bed, collapsing down into Bruce’s arms. It wasn’t fair, really, Bruce being the one to comfort _him_ , after what he’d just been doing, but he wrapped his arms around him and rocked him gently. “Shh Steve, it’s alright. I’m ok. You just got a little lost is all.” 

 

Steve felt awful. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce, terrified at the thought of ever truly hurting him. He gripped him, too hard really. Bruce was just happy that they were both safe, both at home and unharmed and that this was the biggest problem right now, and it was barely even a thing. He’d become quite attached to Steve. He still paid an occasional visit to Thor but for the most part, Steve took care of him. They’d not as yet carried out Steve’s during-sex promises that he’d tie Bruce up and keep him loose and ready for a week, but the idea still lit up various parts of both their brains. They’d not explored (beyond vague noises en flagrante) the prospect of Steve having other members of the team join them, but it certainly seemed possible that it would happen at some point. And with Steve feeling so god awful for having pushed Bruce to his limits, it might be sooner rather than later. 

 

They laid there for an hour or so, neither sleeping, but holding on as if the other was the only thing that truly anchored them to the ground. It was poetic, almost. The two sides of the same serum-ed coin, one the good, one the bad, both battling their inner demons together. 

 

Eventually, Steve let go of Bruce, and they had slow, sweet, _touching_ sex. For all they’d been through over the last few weeks, this was the most intimate they’d ever really been, Steve looking into Bruce’s eyes as he fucked almost gently into him. He sucked Bruce’s cock until he came, watching his eyes the entire time. They’d never done anything like that, and Bruce wasn’t sure what he ought to do, but when he reached to touch Steve, his hands were just gently clasped by Steve's own. This was Steve’s apology and it was sure and kind and entirely new to the both of them.

 

\--

 

After that, Steve knew where Bruce’s limits lay and didn’t lose control again. Although sometimes, after an especially rough session, as if Steve felt he had to pay Bruce back, he’d gently, slowly, sweetly suck him off without words or expectation of reciprocation. 

 

Of course, those were the exceptions. For the most part, if Steve did deign to give Bruce one of his excellent blowjobs, he’d let Bruce come in his mouth and then deposit Bruce’s release into Bruce’s own mouth, slapping him as he swallowed. But even then, regardless of how rough or demeaning he was, there was a look in Steve’s eyes that said he was always doing this for Bruce as much as he was doing it for himself.

 

\--

 

The whole tower knew vaguely what the two of them were doing. Nothing much was said outside of a few tuts from an unusually prudish Tony, but the first to approach Steve was Natasha, to ask if she and Clint might play with Bruce too. 

 

Steve was surprised. The arrangement between her and Clint was another of the tower’s unconventional yet easily accepted relationships, but it was rarely made especially apparent beyond them disappearing into her room just as Bruce would disappear into Steve’s, after tough missions or just when nothing much else was happening in the tower. But they'd seemed exclusive as far as Steve knew. 

 

She wanted to know if she could watch Clint fuck Bruce, and Steve said he’d ask. She seemed almost taken aback at that, and Steve supposed he _ought_ to just declare whether or not he’d let her, not taking Bruce’s thoughts on the matter into account at all, but he couldn’t. Perhaps if this turned out to be a copacetic arrangement he might go that far, but not now. Not yet.

 

He brought it up during one of their rare dinners alone, the rest of the team having been cajoled into going out for karaoke by Tony. Bruce considered the proposal for a moment and agreed, yes. He’d like that, if it was alright with Steve. And so it was decided. Clint and Natasha would join them soon, Steve remaining in the room so as to ensure Bruce’s safety and comfort. He didn't trust anyone else to take proper care of Bruce yet. Bruce was both touched by Steve’s consideration and a little sad that he felt he still had to ask. He trusted him, but Steve didn't seem to quite trust himself just yet.

 

\--

 

The four of them couldn’t arrange an evening together for another week, but cleared their schedules when Tony was thankfully away on a business trip and Thor was off-world anyway. 

 

Bruce checked his watch as he knocked on Steve’s door at precisely 9.00pm. The door opened to reveal Natasha, dressed in something akin to what she wore on missions, if slightly... shinier. Her boots were taller and had sharper heels. Altogether less practical than anything Bruce had seen her in before, and even though he wasn’t especially attracted to her, the power she exuded certainly made something deep within him thrum with interest.

 

“Bruce. Come in.” She said, opening the door further. As Bruce stepped into the room he saw Steve sitting in the corner armchair, looking like he was drinking a tumbler of whisky, which seemed strange since Bruce knew it didn't affect him beyond a faint burn as he swallowed it. But it gave him an air of impassivity, as though he was there to idly watch a show being put on for him, which of course, he was. Clint was leaning nonchalantly against the wall by Steve, holding a similar drink. The three of them looked at Bruce with calm expectation. 

 

Bruce stayed at the threshold of the room. As per Steve’s rules, once he came in, he would give up his say in the proceedings beyond having everything stop with his safeword. Once he entered, this was actually going to happen, and the fact that Bruce had no idea what exactly _was_ going to happen was both terrifying and exhilarating. But Steve was there and Steve would never let anything untoward happen. He couldn’t back out now anyhow, the big guy would never forgive him.

 

He took a breath and stepped through the doorway.

 

Natasha closed it behind him and moved to stand in front of Bruce. She moved close, her eyes calculating as she leant up to kiss him ever so gently on the cheek. Bruce suspected that would be the last bit of tenderness he might get from her this evening and savoured it as best he could.

 

When she moved out of his eyeline again, Bruce could see Steve watching him, idly rolling the ice in his glass. 

“Stand over there.” Natasha bade. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back in his usual spot in the centre of the rug, facing Clint and Steve. Natasha followed him and reached from behind to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one until she could pull his shirt down, neglecting to undo the cuffs so it stayed draped from his wrists. She did the same with his trousers, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. Bruce felt exposed like this, moreso than if he was truly naked. He clenched his jaw slightly at the effort not to cover himself or pull at the shirtsleeves. He caught sight of Steve and just knowing he was there was enough. He stayed still and awaited instruction.

 

Once she was satisfied, Natasha nodded to Clint who let his eyes rove over Bruce’s body hungrily for a moment before leaning up off the wall and walking over, patting Steve on the shoulder as he passed and setting his drink on the desk. Clint stepped into Bruce's space easily, kissing Bruce suddenly. It was a good kiss, deep and entirely unlike Natasha's. Bruce let out a tiny, involuntary whimper when Clint pulled back, the first clue as to what game they'd be playing when it was met with a sharp slap to his behind and Natasha’s voice behind him warning him to stay quiet or else he’d be punished. 

 

Clint kissed him again, once on the mouth before softly kissing along Bruce's jaw and then down his neck and collarbone. Bruce couldn't help but let out a heavy breath, even that earning him a smack. Clint didn't stop, though. Just kept licking and biting and being torturously gentle. 

 

Bruce tended to be quiet anyway when he was being played with, but now that there was a _rule_ , it became his focus. He wasn’t meant to make a sound as he sucked Clint’s long cock into his mouth, no sound as he choked and sought out Steve’s eyes as he did it. No sound when Steve bit his lip and glowered. No sound as Natasha pulled his hair and pushed him on, holding him down on Clint’s cock as she leaned over his back to kiss Clint above him. No sound when she pushed her thin stiletto heel into the flesh of his calf.

 

But he couldn’t remain silent forever. When Clint pulled away and brushed a thumb over his wet cheek, he let out a tiny involuntary sigh, and was rewarded with a stinging slap from Natasha across his cheek. Unfamiliar for being from behind, that slap caused him to cry out and it meant another slap. She kept on until he quieted, cheek warm. “I told you to keep quiet, Bruce.” She reprimanded, Clint looking down on him with something akin to apology. 

 

They worked in tandem. Natasha was rough, and mean, pulling sounds out of Bruce with force and harsh touches. Clint was her opposite and yet almost worse, drawing sounds out of him through the delicate brushes of his fingertips, never striking Bruce himself. They were like the left and right hand of the same person, one rewarding whilst the other punished.

 

Eventually, Clint hauled Bruce up and rather gently pushed him down onto the bed. Bruce's arms still loosely bound by the shirt. He'd not been ordered to remove it and so it stayed, trapped beneath him and restricting his range of movement just a little. Enough to feel like he wasn't quite free to move around. By now, Clint was half undressed, his cock free of his pants and shirt gone. He straddled Bruce, leaning down to kiss him some more, Natasha at the end of the bed poised to strike if he made even the slightest sound. Clint let his weight press into Bruce, pushing air out of his lungs which made a sound on it's own. Natasha ran a sharp fingernail up Bruce's foot. With his leg trapped beneath Clint's weight, Bruce couldn't get away as she did it once more. He yelped as she did it, Clint pulling back and Natasha doing it half a dozen more times until it felt like she was cutting into him with just her nail. Bruce couldn't control the sounds he was making, Clint eventually taking pity and kissing him silent until Natasha stopped. 

 

"Alright, alright." She said, annoyed, pushing roughly at Clint's hair and settling to one corner of the bed. 

 

Clint drew back and looked down Bruce's body, leaning down to bite his bottom lip once before gripping him and rolling them over so Bruce was on top. Bruce felt nervous, waiting for instruction and being glad when he felt Clint's hands gently nudging at his shoulders so that he'd move down. He moved but waited to be told, Natasha eventually kneeling forward and pushing his face into Clint's crotch herself. Her fingers gripped tightly in his hair and she pushed and pulled him a few times before letting go and moving out of Bruce's peripheral vision. Bruce kept sucking, risking a few looks up to see Clint's face and pleased to see him watching back looking satisfied. Clint stroked his face then, and kept gently touching Bruce while he sucked and licked and swallowed him. 

 

Natasha had evidently moved behind him, because there was a wet sensation and he was suddenly being probed at with small fingers, tiny in comparison to Steve's or Thor's. They were strong, though, if sharp-nailed, and it didn't take long for her to open him enough to slide something thick inside him. Suddenly, Bruce's head was yanked backwards and held there at a painful angle, Bruce accidentally letting out a noise and being slapped on the ass for it. 

 

"He's ready." She said, Clint gently pushing Bruce off of him so he could line up behind him. He pushed gently at the base of what Bruce assumed was a buttplug before gently pulling it out, pushing it back and generally playing with it as Natasha slid into the space at Bruce's head and gripped his hair again. Clint sighed, murmured something about Bruce being wet and open as he toyed with his asshole, stretching it further with his fingers. Eventually he pulled it all the way out and gasped at the way Bruce's hole pulsed open and closed on it's own. He threw it onto the bed and lined himself up, nudging up against the hole, Bruce all but sucking him in. 

 

Bruce didn't even try to hold back the sounds he made as Clint's cock entered him, letting the slaps rain down on his face. Natasha pulled him back to look into his eyes and told him to stay looking at her as Clint fucked him. They were both so efficient, like this was a mission and somehow fucking Bruce was an integral part of it, like there were forms to be filled out and filed once this was all over. 

 

Clint was slow at first and as gentle as everything else he'd done that night, but growing faster and perhaps impatient for more of the tiny sounds Bruce couldn't help himself from making. Natasha slapped his face for every one. She leant down and whispered quietly into his ear, too quiet for the others to hear.

 

"Be quiet, Bruce. Remember you're just a couple of holes for Clint and Steve. That's all." Which all by itself made Bruce moan and be grateful for the slaps when they came.

 

A soft thud came from beside Bruce, Natasha picking something up. It was the ruler with his teeth marks still embedded in it. He risked a quick glance to Steve. He must have thrown it over. He drank his drink and shifted so his legs were open, letting Bruce see that his pants were tented.  

 

Bruce wished momentarily that he was between Steve's legs as all this was happening, his cock like some kind of security blanket of familiarity. But he was then being turned over and something small and hard was being snapped against his torso as Clint pushed his legs apart and forced his way back in. Even though Bruce wasn't making any noise, Natasha struck him up and down his chest with the ruler, little snapping sounds with every strike, stinging every time.

 

Clint was considerate as ever, even if he was fucking Bruce apace now. He reached down to gently brush over Bruce's balls, brush fingertips up his cock. He leant over to whisper into Bruce's ear, "Don't come til Natasha says so, or she'll get really mad." Bruce had gathered as much. Natasha pushed Clint away and rapped Bruce on the balls, quickly between Clint's thrusts. Clint then pushed _her_ hands away to wrap one of his own around Bruce's cock and start to jerk him off. 

 

It wasn't til Clint started jerking him off harder that Bruce realised he was just as much a sadist as Natasha. He was hitting his prostate with almost every stroke into Bruce, and the way he was stroking him meant Bruce would be incapable of holding off his orgasm for very long, despite his orders not to. When he risked a look up at Steve's face his eyes were fixed on Clint, trousers still tented by his cock. 

 

"I'm gonna come," Clint announced to the room at large as he withdrew. Natasha moved to sit so Bruce's head was in her lap and cupped a hand under Bruce's chin. 

 

"Drink it all, Bruce," she said, Bruce letting his mouth fall open as Clint shuffled across the bed to push his dick into it. He looked between Clint's face contorted in ecstasy and Steve's face, eyes riveted on Bruce's mouth from across the room as Clint came across Bruce's face with a series of moans.

 

Natasha scooped the errant strands of cum towards Bruce's mouth and he thought nothing of sucking her fingers clean. Clint sighed and laid crumpled on the bed. "All of it." Natasha warned, Bruce crawling to Clint and sucking the last few drops from his softening cock. 

 

"Does it taste good?" Steve asked from across the room. Bruce didn't know what to say. Or even if he ought to speak at all. He'd been given instruction not to make a sound by Natasha but couldn't refuse to answer Steve. He nodded silently. But it earned him a sharp slap from her in any case. Steve drained his drink but stayed where he was. 

 

Natasha pushed him gently down onto the bed so he was laying on his back next to Clint, who was staring glassy eyed at the ceiling. She crawled down the bed to kneel by Bruce's other side, a tiny shiver of something like jealousy washing over Bruce when he noticed Steve looking at her ass. 

 

She gently wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke. It wasn't too hard for Bruce to resist at first, loose strokes and not much rhythm, but she started to pick up pace and ghost her fingers over the tip. When Bruce bucked unconsciously, she let go, eliciting a whine from Bruce and gaining him a hard slap to his balls. He bit his lip in an effort to stay silent. Clint came back to himself and cooed and shh’ed him, stroking so sweetly over the sensitive skin on Bruce's waist with his fingertips and brushing through his chest hair. He too became cruel with it though, circling his nipples until they felt raw with sensation. 

 

Bruce caught sight of Steve smirking when he let a sound out the third time Natasha got him almost to the point of orgasm and let go. He pleaded with his eyes but didn't know what for, Steve wouldn't stop this and Bruce didn't want him to anyway. 

 

"Do you want to come, Bruce?" Natasha asked, fingers barely touching him and all the more torturous for it. He nodded, whimpered, was slapped again. The pain in his balls merging with the almost painful amount of pleasure the light touches wrought until it all became one, good and bad and intense, so much stimulation he couldn't tell where pleasure stopped and pain began. He knew he'd be unable to stop himself the next round, but was powerless to do anything about it. 

 

On the fourth round of the torturous mixture of light and hard touches, he was utterly undone, mumbling garbled words of nonsense even as Natasha slapped his face, sticky with Clint's cum, and Bruce couldn't help but come with a roar, harder than he could ever remember coming before. Natasha had mistimed it and kept soothing her fingertip across the head of his cock as he came, painting his own abdomen and her hand with cum. It was intense, no less so for the sudden barrage of smacks Natasha rained upon his balls and his still coming cock. It was too much, far too much, and he breathlessly whispered, _"stop"_ between sobs, Clint hearing and motioning for Natasha to still, but she was in a world of her own, slapping Bruce's face again. Bruce's eyes were screwed shut to the raw stimulation, his nerves aflame, tried to open them to gauge Steve's reaction. When he wrestled his eyelids open, Steve looked concerned, and that somehow gave Bruce what he needed to say it. "Fury!" He choked, between strikes. 

 

It should have made her stop immediately, she knew the rules. But she instead closed her fists and went faster, landing three or four hits before Steve strode across the room and grabbed her, yanked her back and tossed her onto the floor.

"Get out!" Steve yelled, pointing at the door. 

Natasha looked between the three of them and swallowed, silent as she got to her feet and left in a rush, Clint following shortly after.

 

\--

 

Steve looked after them with disgust, closing the door and locking it. He was breathing heavily, angry and out of his depth, and Bruce knew too well how that felt. Steve walked to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel, settling on the bed where Clint had been moments earlier. Bruce just laid still, nerves singing. His cock was still hard and twitched at Steve's proximity even though he was spent. He was beyond spent. 

 

Bruce yelped at the sensation of the towel being brushed gently over his abdomen and Steve drew back quickly. "Is it too cold?" He asked, even though the towel was a little over lukewarm. 

"N-no," After what had just happened, being able to speak freely suddenly felt like hard work. "Just, don't- Don't touch me for a minute?" 

 

Steve nodded and leant back but stayed laying at Bruce's side. After a little while, when Bruce leaned his head towards Steve's, Steve dipped to kiss him. The kiss was soothing, the electric shocks crackling over his skin from what he'd just been through dulled now, feeling pleasant rather than torturous when damped with a kiss. Steve seemed to understand and kissed Bruce more, gently and with soft lips, over his face and neck, down his body. Carefully avoiding any of the places that were still too raw, like his nipples, and staying far away from Bruce's thankfully subsiding erection. Not even a light tease, and Bruce wanted to cry with gratitude.

 

Once satisfied, Steve came to lay next to Bruce again. Bruce took the now cold towel from Steve and wiped himself down, still wincing as he did so. He felt guilty for having caved so easily, throwing out his safeword like that. He started to apologise but Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I should have realised it was getting too much for you. I won't let it happen again." He looked resolute and furious with himself. Were it any other thing that had made Steve so angry he'd have let it out by having a rigorous session with Bruce, but that wasn't really appropriate in this instance. Bruce could already imagine the supposedly light-hearted sparring in the gym that Natasha should definitely avoid if she had any idea of what was good for her.

 

But now, it was over, and wasn't that the point? The sweet calm that came after being used so thoroughly. Wrung out, stretched taut and then left loose, easy, relaxed. Safe. Bruce breathed slowly, big deep breaths that let the last scraps of tension left in him float away. As he drifted into a deep sleep, he remembered idly that Steve had yet to come. He was well within the rules they'd made to demand Bruce satisfy him before sleeping himself, but he just laid and watched as Bruce slipped away. That was something, too, but Bruce couldn't think anymore, he was sleeping now.

 

\--

 

It wasn't til the next day, when Bruce woke to a Pop-Tart breakfast made by a newly returned Thor, who'd evidently been filled in by Steve, that he properly realised just how much of a big deal the night before was. Perhaps it was some sort of safeword guilt, but the way Steve had just watched him fall asleep, that _meant_ _something_. He wasn't entirely sure what, but when Natasha and Clint walked through, heading to the gym and avoiding both Steve and Bruce's eyes, he didn't think he was imagining Steve placing himself between them and Bruce. He wasn't sure of it but thought he caught Steve watching him eat a couple of times. And as strange as it was to have Steve pay him attention outside of their _special arrangement,_ it felt safe. The safeness he felt in Steve's room seemed to radiate from him, as though so long as Steve was close, the Hulk wasn't even a green twinkle in Bruce's eye, regardless of their respective states of undress or arousal. Even once Steve left to join Natasha and Clint in the gym, Bruce felt safe. It was an unusual feeling to get used to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com/) for all the help and encouragement she gave me writing this, I almost scrapped it about 3 times but she made me persevere! I hope y'all like it. I don't know where all these feels started coming from. This was originally meant to be a total PWP rough sex BDSM porn fest but nope! A plot came along and messed with my brain.


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets involved.

Tony and Bruce were good enough friends that Bruce had given him the general gist of what he’d been up to with Thor, and then with Steve. He hadn’t asked after the finer details but, being ‘science bros’, and Bruce’s forays into the world of superhero BDSM being technically an experiment, Tony could fill in the blanks himself.

 

Tony’d had more than a little trouble keeping his mouth shut when Bruce told him things that he didn’t really want to hear. Bruce probably thought it was just an unlikely prudishness on Tony’s part. The truth is, Tony was more than well informed on the subject matter. And he was kind of jealous, too.

 

But it seemed important for Bruce to figure this stuff out on his own, and seemed like he’d been doing well enough so far. Steve surprisingly seemed like a pretty good dom from the little Tony had gathered while he’d really tried to stay out of it. Maybe he’d had Jarvis alert him discreetly whenever the word ‘fury’ was mentioned, but that was just common sense. Who knows when the shady director of SHIELD might pop up out of nowhere?

 

Tony was on a business trip when his phone buzzed just before 10pm. ‘ _Fury’ mentioned a total of 12 times between 9.48pm and 9.51pm_. Twelve times? That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all. He was in the bar with a pack of Japanese businessmen, but he made his excuses and left to discreetly check up on the tower. He wasn’t an asshole, he didn’t have cameras in every room like some warped Big Brother megalomaniac, but he did have them in the communal areas, and he flicked through them quickly. Steve and Bruce nowhere to be seen, most likely in Steve’s room. Natasha on the roof, pacing up and down, twirling a knife in her hand with a stony expression Tony had never seen on her before. He moved the camera to see if Clint was on the roof too, but he wasn’t. When the camera panned back to Natasha, she was staring directly at it, looking more pissed off than Tony had ever seen. The camera blacked out when she threw the knife into the lens.

 

Once back at the tower, Tony decided to finally have words with Steve. He wasn’t really a fan of these kinds of conversations, but he couldn’t in good conscience let whatever this was keep happening. He just asked Jarvis to send Steve down to the workshop one afternoon when Bruce was out attending a lecture at the NY Botanical Garden. Steve was still in his handwraps when he came up. He must have been beating the living daylights out of one of his dozens of sandbags when Jarvis had called him.

“Is there something you need help with?” he asked politely. Tony realised he’d never actually asked him down there before. 

 

Tony went with it, figuring it’s better to have some heavy machinery in between them if they got mad at each other like they frequently did when one of them questioned the other. He asked Steve to help him move some of his benches around, something he’d been meaning to do but hadn’t got around to. 

 

Steve wasn’t slow, though. He happily moved the desks loaded with scraps of metal and heavy tools under Tony’s instruction, repositioning them around the edge of the room so Tony could get better access to the new suit he was building in the centre. 

“This isn’t the only reason you called me down here, is it?” Steve said, leaning a stack of sheet metal against a wall and out of the way. He straightened them so their edges were flush with one another. 

“You’re right,” Tony admitted.

“You want to talk about Bruce.” 

 

Tony stilled and looked over to Steve, who looked back blankly. Not blankly, just carefully expressionless. Tony didn’t know where to begin exactly. He picked up a large wrench in either hand and moved across the room to deposit them in their allotted drawer. “How’s it going with you two?” 

Steve knotted his brow and paused before answering. “Good. I think. It’s good for both of us.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded minutely. He didn’t mean to be acting like he didn’t approve. He knew that Bruce was wildly happy with how this thing seemed to be working out. But now Steve was adding super assassins to the mix and letting them do god knows what to him?

 

“Help me lift this will you?” Tony gestured to the end of one of the heavy metal desks which had been mostly cleared. Steve gripped the edge and hefted it up easily, Tony more pushing it than actually lifting it off the floor. It didn’t bother him - trying to compete with Steve Rogers physically was beyond pointless and he’d realised that long ago. They shifted the table against the wall and let go.

 

“Is it just you two, still?” Tony asked, testing the water more than anything else. 

Steve frowned. “Shouldn’t you be asking Bruce this? You guys are closer than you and I... I’m not sure I’m comfortable talking about him behind his back.” 

 

Tony softened a little. “Look, I get it, ok? And it’s great, it really is. Bruce is... over the moon about this thing you’ve got going and how it seems to be working out.” Steve started to respond but Tony spoke over him, holding a hand up. “I don’t want to know the details. I just need to know you have his best interests at heart. Because... I get the impression that he’ll just about let you do anything you want with him. He trusts you. Completely. Speaking as his friend, I’m not sure that _I_ trust you.”

 

Steve took a deep breath, a shade of something like guilt washing over his face momentarily. He swallowed and breathed out again before he spoke. 

“I fucked up.” 

 

That’s not really what Tony was expecting; he figured there’d be some posturing, squaring up to one another, maybe a little rehashing of their ‘put on the suit’ argument. But Steve was staring at the mangled gauntlet in his hand that Tony had been meaning to break up for it’s tiny hinges.

Tony kept moving, grabbing bundles of wires and greasy rags and putting them in their new places, vaguely sorting through things as he went. 

“Care to elaborate?” 

Steve looked at him and Tony stopped, waited for him to speak. “You obviously know the type of relationship we have.” Tony gave his most polite ‘no duh’ face. Even Pepper knew about it and she didn’t live in the tower anymore. “Well, Bruce... wants more. Always wants more, more people, more... _domination._.. And I want to give him whatever he needs. So...” Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. “God. I let Natasha and Clint, uh... _join_ us. And it didn’t work out.” Steve was looking at the gauntlet again, pushing a finger of it back and forth. 

 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Tony felt weird, asking about this and hearing it. But felt like he needed to know. It seemed like Steve needed to tell someone, too.

“I should’ve realised. I mean, I could tell it was getting way too much for him but I let her keep going. I figured Bruce would say it if he needed them to stop.” 

“His safeword?” 

“Right. But he just kept taking it, and she kept going and going until he did say it, and then she-” Steve broke off to look at the ceiling. A soft whine of bending metal came from Steve’s hand. 

 

Tony put down the bag he’d been scooping bolts into and gently took the gauntlet from Steve. “She didn’t stop?” 

Steve sighed. “No. She just kept on going. I mean I pulled her out of there right away. And Bruce was, well Bruce is always alright. I don’t know how he does it. He’s amazing.” 

There was something in the little smile Steve had when he said that that surprised Tony. 

 

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Tony said softly. Steve frowned and gave Tony a sharp look. “Of course I do.” He looked almost disgusted that it was even a question. But his face softened again when he noticed Tony’s face, open and honest and not being even slightly snarky. Tony let it go. Sometimes people had a hard time determining whether or not he was being serious. It was why he tended to avoid heartfelt discussions exactly like this one.

 

“So what’s happened since?” Tony started moving, clearing another table. Steve got back to it too. 

“Well, I apologised to Bruce. Told Natasha to apologise too. She hasn’t yet. Honestly I think she’s scared to. Bruce says he doesn’t mind. But I do. It’s important.” 

Tony conceded that. They had to work as a team afterall. 

 

“Well, I don’t know if you know this about me,” Tony began, “but I’ve been around the block once or twice,” Steve smiled a tiny bit as Tony continued. “And from my experience, you shouldn’t beat yourself up too much about these things. Get Nat to apologise, sure, but if Bruce says he’s ok with it, and if you trust him enough to take his word for it, then don’t kid yourself that you’re doing it for his sake.” 

Steve looked at him skeptically and Tony continued. “Bruce is a smart guy. He obviously trusts you, maybe you need to learn to trust him.” Tony said, feeling like some kind of Oprah of unconventional relationships.

 

They fell into a companionable silence then, moving the rest of the stuff in the workshop around until there was a large space in the centre with a few parts of the new-suit-to-be stacked there. Steve stuck around and helped sort out scraps and put away tools and Tony happily let him. 

 

“If you ever need me, I’m always happy to help. When it comes to Bruce, I mean.” Tony said before he could think better of it. He’d been thinking about it since he’d realised just how gone Steve seemed to be over Bruce, but his own private attraction to Bruce might have been what made him say it. 

Steve looked at him in surprise. “You mean... wait what do you mean?”

Tony huffed a small laugh and shook his head slightly. “I just... never mind. If you need any advice. Like I said, been around the block.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and paused before he spoke. “Driver or passenger?” 

Tony shrugged and busied himself sorting a heap of screws and bolts into respective boxes. “Either. Usually driver. I’m a pretty good driver.” He didn’t want to see Steve’s face as he processed that.

 

“Well, it’s not up to me, it’s up to Bruce.” 

Tony did look at him then. “Good.” He said.

 

\---

 

Tony did talk to Bruce once he was back. They always _talked_ , but usually about light subjects like particle fusion and biomechanics. Never the really heavy things like feelings and being beaten up by tiny assassins. But Tony steered their conversation towards that and Bruce didn’t try to avoid it. He’d been expecting this Talk. 

 

They were in Bruce’s lab, with the good microscopes, Tony investigating the way different metallic elements reacted with human cells, Bruce laboriously trying to map out the Hulk’s genome with Jarvis’s help. 

 

Tony just decided to blurt it out. “So, how’s your sex life?” 

Bruce burst out laughing and Tony decided to channel The Room more often when asking about delicate subjects.

Bruce took a breath before answering. “Not bad. Pretty good, actually.”

“Really?” Tony busied himself with the microscope.

“You talked to Steve, huh?”

Tony pulled away and looked at him. “Are you mad at me?”

Bruce smiled. “Nah. I figured you’d hear about it somehow. Natasha and Clint hung out with us in Steve’s room one night while you were away.”

“ _Hung out._ ” Tony smirked and Bruce looked away, bashful. He never liked to go into all that much detail about these things.

“It was actually great. Really great. It just got a little much at the end and - why am I even telling you this? I’m sure you got the whole story out of Steve.”

“Well, I did, you’re right. But I wanted to know how _you_ felt about it. Steve’s pretty angry with himself.“

Bruce sighed and his shoulders sagged. “I’ve told him that I’m fine. He knows better than anyone I’m not about to break.”

“Well, he’s a sensitive little flower, Bruce. A sensitive little flower that likes to slap you around while you’re having gay sex.” 

Bruce laughed and blushed, and it was adorable.

 

“Anyway. Listen. I told Steve that if you guys ever...” Bruce raised his eyebrows and Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Well I told Steve, and he said to tell you. So. I’m telling you. And I should totally have told you before and I’m really sorry that I didn’t, and please don’t be mad, ok?” Bruce was looking at Tony properly now, with the peculiar look he reserved just for him, concern and amusement mixed with a little confusion. Tony swallowed and tried again. “I should have told you when you first brought it up, hell, I should have come up with the idea in the first place! I’m supposed to be smart! Anyway. I... It’s not really that big of a ‘thing’ for me, but it can totally be hot, and I have a whole bunch of experience from both sides and even a ton of, y’know, whips and chains and crap if you want them, and I should have told you before, ok? Please don’t be mad that I didn’t?” Bruce was laughing now and it made Tony stop talking.

 

“Did Steve already tell you?” He asked. Bruce bit his lip and nodded once he stopped laughing. Tony huffed. “Well, _anyway_. I’m just saying that I’m happy to help. If you ever need it. Even if you just want some advice or something. Whatever you need, ok? And if you don’t need anything, that’s fine too, I won’t be offended either way. You can also laugh at me all you want, that’s just great.” 

 

Bruce smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry I laughed. Did you think I’d be annoyed you didn’t tell me before?” 

Tony shrugged, “Kinda, yeah. I was actually thinking about bringing it up after Thor was telling us his Tales of Asgard, but clearly you had the same idea, and then I couldn’t just say ‘I thought of it! I’m a genius!’ after the fact, even if I wanted to. Plus, I think you needed to - need to - figure it all out for yourself. Right?” 

Bruce considered that and nodded slowly. 

“And,” Tony added, “I was kind of a little jealous, honestly. Doing science with another guy! Testing hypotheses without me?! Rude, Bruce. Really rude.” 

Bruce grinned and bit his lips to try to hide it. Tony grinned back at him. 

 

“Please talk to Natasha, though. Even if she’s avoiding you, Steve’s going to have kittens if you don’t get a formal apology out of her. I’ll come with, if you want?”

Bruce sighed again, the grin fading from his lips. “Alright.” He resigned himself. “Do you wanna go right now?” Tony shrugged. “It’s up to you, Bruce.” Then stopped himself and looked over to say, “It’s all up to you. Seriously. All of it, Ok?” 

Bruce closed his eyes and nodded. “Sure.”

 

\--

 

They found Clint before they found Natasha, which was no mean feat in itself. He was sitting out on the roof reading a book which he closed hurriedly when Tony cleared his throat behind him. 

“Are you alright!?” he said when he turned and saw Bruce, who just shrugged and said “Um, yeah, I’m fine. Have you seen Natasha?” 

Clint sagged. “She’s in her room, she hasn’t come out for a day and a half.”

Bruce and Tony frowned in unison. “I wanted to talk to her,” said Bruce, apologetically. 

Clint nodded. “I’ll come with you to try and get her to open the door.”

 

The three of them trooped down to Natasha’s room. Bruce knocked first and predictably there was no answer. “Natasha? I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I’m not mad. Neither is Steve.” 

The door opened and Natasha stood there in grey flannel pyjamas with her hair in a _scrunchie_ , of all things. Her usually blood red toenails were bare. Tony had never seen her looking so dressed down. 

“Can I come in?” Bruce asked, which made Tony a little concerned. But he didn’t say anything, this was Bruce’s conversation to have. 

Natasha nodded, stepping aside to let Bruce enter before shutting the door in Tony and Clint’s faces. They shrugged to each other and remained, straining to hear anything but only hearing muffled voices and then silence before awkwardly leaving.

 

A short while later, Bruce and Natasha reappeared as if nothing had happened. Natasha looked more like her usual self and when Tony glanced down, noticed that her toe nails were painted now, albeit a rather sickly shade of pink. Tony looked questioningly at Bruce who just smiled right back at him. He decided not to ask. 

 

\--

 

Tony tried to put it out of his mind when neither Bruce nor Steve mentioned anything in the following weeks. His phone only told him when it was the actual Fury descending on them in some form, which was actually incredibly useful in itself. He figured that he wasn’t required and that was fine. 

 

Steve was in Europe trying to track down the remaining survivors of the Howling Commandos when Dr Doom decided to form an unlikely partnership with various low-level street gangs in the city and tried to storm the NY Stock Exchange. The team responded fast and it had ended fairly well, with minimal damage once Doom had been fooled into thinking his demands were going to be met and walked right into a trap. The press were actually happy with the Avengers for once, since at least a hundred known criminals were also rounded up at the same time. 

 

But it had been a nightmare without Steve anchoring the team and Phil still off-duty. Tony had stepped in as de-facto leader and as much as he liked the idea of being in charge, it had shaken him, and he was still feeling a little out of control even six hours after they’d been debriefed. He didn’t even want to drink, he just lost himself working on the suit, making little modifications that the day’s events had suggested. 

 

He was ordering a reel of plastic police-tape that said AVENGING IN PROGRESS online when Bruce appeared at the doorway. 

 

“You alright, Bruce?” Tony asked, properly taking a look at him for the first time since the debrief. He looked ragged. He’d done well, changed into the Hulk when needed, didn’t break much, and served as an excellent distraction while Tony was convincing Doom to just walk out the door into a waiting armoured prison van. But whatever the details, after a transformation was when Bruce and Steve would usually disappear up to Steve’s room, and Steve wasn’t there.

 

Bruce laughed nervously and looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. He swallowed. “I, uh, Steve’s not here and I... the others went out.” His voice was small, apologetic. He looked up and Tony’s jaw dropped when he realised what Bruce meant.

“You... want some help.” Tony said, words feeling thick and stupid in his mouth. But Bruce nodded, looking at the floor again. Tony raised his eyebrows. He could help. He could do this. He walked over and placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce felt electrically charged beneath his hands. “Look at me.” Tony said, and Bruce’s face snapped up, eyes a little wild-looking, like a feral animal that had been tamed but could smell the outdoors and wanted to run. “You’re alright Bruce, I’ll take care of you, ok?” Bruce nodded again. 

 

“Go up to my room. Jarvis’ll let you in. Jarvis?” Tony looked away to address the AI. “Unlock that cupboard. You know the one.” 

“Very good sir.”

Tony turned back to Bruce. “Take a look and take out anything you want, and think about what you want me to do. I want you to tell me it all when I get up there. I’m gonna take a shower, ok?” Bruce nodded and Tony placed a hand on his cheek. “You gotta talk to me. This won’t work if you don’t talk to me.” Bruce started to nod and stopped himself. “Yes. Yes Tony. I’m going to wait for you upstairs.” Tony half-smiled and turned Bruce away from him before gently pushing him towards the elevator. 

 

Tony showered in the workshop and arrived back at his room with a towel wrapped around him. Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed with a small selection from the cupboard laid out beside him. Tony ignored them for the moment and looked Bruce up and down. He was already feeling a little less on edge and he hadn’t drunk a thing all afternoon. Bruce looked back at him with his jaw set and a steady gaze, more sure of himself than he’d appeared downstairs. 

 

“So tell me your safeword.”

“It’s Fury.” Bruce said, though that had been one of the first things he’d ever told Tony about this whole thing. 

“And when will you say it?” 

“When I want you to stop.” 

Tony accepted that with a short nod. He was standing in front of him now, hands on his hips, the light of the reactor reflecting on Bruce’s glasses as he looked up at him.

 

“Tell me what you want, Bruce.” Tony’s gaze flicked between his eyes and his lips, waiting for him to talk. He knew this was hard for him, hard for Bruce to ask for anything, but the thought of nipping at the edge of Bruce’s iron control made all sorts of little daredevil lights turn on in Tony’s brain. 

 

“I want...” Bruce stopped and visibly steeled himself before continuing. “I want you to fuck me. And slap me. And make me choke. Call me names. I want you to use me. Make me forget who I am. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Bruce’s jaw was set by the time he was done, eyes fixed on either the middle distance or the towel around Tony’s waist and the growing erection beneath it. 

 

And Tony wanted. He wanted to pull Bruce forward and put him on his knees in front of him and force him to swallow his cock, but even more than that, he wanted to hear Bruce ask to do it first. 

 

“Do you want to suck my cock, Bruce?” Tony asked, dick twitching even as he said it. Bruce began to nod and Tony reached out, tipped his jaw upwards so Bruce looked him in the eye. “Yes,” his nostrils flared, “Sir.” Tony’s raised an eyebrow. “I want to suck your cock, Tony.” When Tony didn’t do anything Bruce quickly cottoned on and gave him more of what he wanted to hear. “Please? Let me suck it. I’m good. I can take the whole thing. I’ll swallow!” He wet his lips and they looked glorious lit up with a dab of reflected blue. “I bet you taste so good. I want to drink you down, Tony. Every last drop. And if I spill any you should make me lick it off the floor and slap my ass as I do it.” 

 

Tony inhaled as he reached out a hand to curl around Bruce’s neck to pull him forward. He fell rather gracefully to his knees in front of him and Tony pulled Bruce’s head forward til it pushed into the folds of the towel. Tony threaded his fingers into Bruce’s hair and pulled his head back. “Suck my dick, Bruce. Til I’m halfway down your throat.”

“Yes, Tony. Sir.”

 

With that, Tony let go and Bruce pressed his face back into the towel, reaching up to pull at it til it fell around Tony’s feet. Once free, his cock swung in the air for a brief moment before being caught by Bruce’s hot mouth. Tony moaned and he put his hand back around Bruce’s head, feeling him bobbing up and down on his cock. He _was_ good, too. He pushed himself down onto it and Tony could feel Bruce’s throat constrict around the head of his cock. When he pulled him away Bruce’s breathing was heavier and Tony just had to hear how wrecked his voice would be for having had a cock - his cock - in his throat. “Good?” Tony asked, Bruce beginning to nod and stopping when Tony raised a hand. “Yes! So good, sir.” 

 

Tony let him go again and Bruce immediately swallowed his cock, right down to the hilt. As Tony looked down, it looked like he didn’t have a cock at all, buried as it was inside Bruce, hotly swallowing around it. Bruce pulled off again with a pop and coughed, catching his breath before sliding his mouth back onto Tony. 

“God, you look so fucking good like this, Bruce. Those lips of yours stretched out around me, taking it all. I bet you could take two dicks at once, couldn’t you? Stretching your mouth out as far as it can go. And another one in your ass, too.” Bruce made some kind of moan of affirmation and it vibrated into Tony’s dick. 

 

He let him keep going for a little while, fingers threaded in Bruce’s soft hair until he knew he’d come soon if he didn’t stop. He pulled at Bruce’s hair again and after a little resistance, Bruce sat back and licked his now delightfully red lips, looking earnestly up at Tony, the feral glint slightly less vibrant but still there nonetheless. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Bruce? Don’t nod.” Tony asked, hand ready to strike if Bruce _nodded_ again. But he was a fast learner and replied with a rasp, “yes, please, sir.” 

 

Tony gripped his hand in Bruce’s hair to almost pull him to his feet and onto the bed. He bounced a little and it made the small selection of toys that had been placed there bounce too. Tony surveyed them quickly: a cock ring, a butt plug, one of those electro-shock things, which made Tony quirk an eyebrow and feel sciency, since he had no idea what it would do to Bruce and come to think of it, this was all rather like some grand experiment, and Tony loved experiments.  

 

“What do you want, huh?” Tony asked, bearing over Bruce and gesturing with a wave of his hand the selection on the bed. 

“The ring.” 

“Yeah?” Tony picked it up and considered it for a moment. “Tell me why you want it.”

“So I can’t come til you tell me to.”

“You can come on order?” 

Bruce nodded and Tony raised his eyebrows. He looked forward to seeing that later. He wrapped it around Bruce’s cock and balls and was pleased with how it looked. Tidy.

 

“Alright, this?” Tony held up the plug and Bruce nodded. “Bruce. I told you to use your words.” 

Bruce didn’t have the chance to reply before Tony had picked up the wand and switched it on, looking at Bruce like he’d been naughty. “Have you used one of these before?” Tony asked. “Yeah. It’s, I’ll be fine. Please?” 

Tony put it on a low setting before slowly moving it towards Bruce’s thigh. When it was about half an inch away, a tiny purple bolt of electricity shot out towards Bruce’s skin. The skin that had just been shocked flashed lightly green and Bruce jumped and cried out a little. Tony gasped before his mouth curled into a smile “You like it?” 

“Yeah. More. Please, sir?” Tony turned it up higher and did it again, this time he was sure of the green flash that crept across Bruce’s skin around where he’d been shocked. He did it again on the other leg, then higher up. Bruce quivered and his cock began to fill out. Tony almost wanted to try the wand on Bruce’s balls, but not yet, he thought, maybe another time. 

 

Bruce’s face was already shiny with sweat and he looked good, Tony thought. Totally open and ready and just waiting for Tony to do whatever he wanted. But he most wanted to hear Bruce say the words. Tony liked his voice and his lips and it was nice to hear him debase himself with his own desires. He’d always liked loud people in his bed and he was determined to make Bruce be noisy and fill the room with his own sounds. The true Bruce beneath it all, beneath even the Hulk. The Bruce who was always so quiet and polite, turned inside out.

 

“Turn over Bruce,” Tony said, zapping him a few more times on his ass once he’d done it. “You want this plug?” 

“Yes, sir,” Bruce replied.

“Where do you want it?” Tony wanted him to spell it all out for him. 

“Inside my ass, sir.” 

“Why?” 

“To - to stretch me open, sir. And... and so you can plug me back up when you’re done,” Bruce finished quietly.

“Really? You want me to come in your ass, huh?” 

“If you want to, sir.” 

“What do _you_ want, Bruce?” 

“I want you to come in my ass.”

“Is that so...” Tony was just being a jerk now, really, but who didn’t want to hear someone say they wanted your cum in their ass? 

 

Bruce just waited patiently, because he was Bruce, and Tony took pity on him. He pulled apart Bruce’s cheeks and whistled. “Pretty stretched out already there, Bruce. I bet I could probably slide right in,” and Tony meant it. That’s what getting regularly fucked by a god and a super soldier did to a guy, he supposed. He poured a little cold lube onto Bruce’s ass and rubbed it over his puckered hole before pressing a finger easily in. He zapped Bruce again just to see if he’d tighten up around him and he did. He slid another in, rubbing around in the warm slick space before finding the pad of nerves that would - and did - make Bruce jolt when he found it. “Oh ho! We got it! Oh Bruce, the fun we’ll have,” Tony said as he crooked his fingers to rub right there and pull more of Bruce’s little sounds out. This wasn’t what Tony really meant to be doing, he was supposed to be being rough and hard but it was so much fun making Bruce _squirm_. Tony had had his fair share of prostate massages and he knew what this felt like, promising not to come whilst it was happening would be torture indeed. 

 

He pressed into it and zapped him on the leg, watching Bruce’s reaction with a scientific eye. “Jesus, Bruce. This is great. You know you go a little green when I do the electro thing?” Bruce writhed when Tony rubbed again. “Yeah, yes. I know, sir. Do it again?” Tony did it, cocking an eyebrow at Bruce telling him what to do and doing it half a dozen more times in retribution. “You telling me what to do, babe?” 

“No! I’m sorry. I’m sorry sir.” 

Tony leaned forward and bit Bruce’s ass before kissing the white mark as it faded. 

 

“You ready for my dick?” Tony asked, suddenly tired of playing. “You ready to get fucked?” He didn’t let Bruce answer before lining up and thrusting in, pushing Bruce down into the bed. This angle wasn’t perfect for Tony but it covered Bruce so nicely, and Tony pulled Bruce’s arms down beside him so he had no real purchase at all. He breathed hotly into Bruce’s neck before biting him again and licking the mark that he left. 

“You like having my cock in your ass, Bruce?” Tony whispered into his ear. 

“Yes. Sir” Bruce replied eventually, voice cracked and muffled into the pillow. Tony just stayed there, feeling Bruce’s muscles working to accommodate the intrusion, and perhaps to torture Bruce a little.

 

“What do you want now, baby? Huh?” Tony brought a hand up to run through Bruce’s hair and bit at his earlobe while he waited for Bruce to reply, resolutely _not_ moving his cock.

“F... Fuck me.”

“Not to argue semantics but technically you could say I am fucking you, in that my cock is inside your ass right this very moment.” 

“Move? Please. Tony, please.”

Tony yanked at the hair in his hand and Bruce yelped. “Sir! Please, do whatever you want! Please, please just fuck me, Tony, sir.” 

 

Tony’s body almost moved of it’s own accord, a swift movement out and in, deep and grinding on the return. It made Bruce make the most wonderful sound, a deep little grunt, which pleased Tony and he did it again. Before he knew he was even doing it he was pounding into him, still smothering him with his full weight, breathing hot into Bruce’s ear and pulling his hair with one hand. He pulled up for a moment just so he could slip his other hand under Bruce so he could wrap it gently around his neck. The sound he made at that was equally sweet and even as he fucked him Tony made Bruce say what he wanted, made sure this was alright. And Bruce nodded, forgetting himself, suddenly crying out “Yes!! Please! Do it.” And so Tony squeezed, just a little. Just enough to make the sounds Bruce made a shade of a note higher. 

 

“You like it, Bruce? You like being under me like this? You like being made to take it like a little bitch?” As Bruce frantically agreed that he did like it, very much, Tony grabbed the electro wand and heard it crack a bolt of electricity against Bruce’s side, heard but didn’t see, since his face was pressed back against Bruce’s ear. Whatever Bruce had been babbling was abruptly cut off with a cry and a jolt beneath Tony. Bruce clenched down on him every time he did it and it felt wonderful. 

 

Tony drew back so he could watch himself plunging in and out of Bruce’s body, watch him when he jumped at the sparks and blushed green. 

 

“Gonna come, Bruce. You sure you want it?” 

“Yes!”

Tony slapped his ass with his free hand. 

“Yes, sir! I’m sorry sir!”

Tony smacked him on the ass again and cracked him a jolt once more, and that muscle spasm sent him over the edge, collapsing over Bruce again as he erupted inside him. He rocked there gently for a moment before gingerly sitting back up and pulling out, fumbling for the plug and pushing it easily in after him. 

“Jesus Banner, you really gonna wear this thing?”

Bruce caught his breath before replying. “Til someone tells me to take it out.”

 

Tony sat back and pushed at Bruce, who didn’t move. “Turn over.” He whined, wanting mostly to cuddle and go to sleep. It was late and he’d been up a long time after all. And he’d just had some pretty great sex. But still, he needed to take care of Bruce. But perhaps he was already taken care of.

 

“How are you Bruce? How’s the big guy?” 

Bruce took a moment to respond and Tony couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or a bad one. “He’s good.” Bruce replied eventually, eyes unfocused but looking neither green or feral. 

“You think I could have a nap?”

“Yeah?” 

“But you have to stay.” Tony said, settling himself down next to Bruce after shoving everything else off the bed with a sweep of his arm. “Jarv, turn the lights off.”

The lights dimmed til the only light there was came from the reactor, but that too blinked out once Tony had manouvered Bruce onto one side and spooned up behind him. Bruce smelled so nice, Tony thought, his hair a mix of shampoo and a day of not having been washed, the Bruce smell beginning to come through. 

 

Tony ran a hand down Bruce’s side and came to rest on his erection, silky and hot, all wet at the tip. Bruce moaned when Tony ran a finger over the wetness, licked his fingers when he brought it to Bruce’s mouth. As he did so, Tony felt a hard shape under his shoulder and realised something hadn’t fallen. He reached for it with his wet hand. It was a vibrator, and Tony smiled to himself at the delightful convenience of it having managed to stay on the bed. 

 

He wiped off his hand as best he could on Bruce’s cock and rolled onto his back to use his own light to see to turn it on, the light flitting off when he pressed back against Bruce and ran the buzzing toy against Bruce’s lower belly. Bruce jumped a little when he first touched him, tensing up. “Relax, shh. You think you can take this and not come?” Tony asked, letting it touch where he assumed the tip of Bruce’s cock was. It made him moan so he figured he was about right. He moved it further and it hit the ring, noisy in the dark, and he let it stay there a moment just to hear Bruce’s breath catch.

 

He lazily messed around with it, not paying much attention after that, sleep tugging at his eyelids. “You can come when I say, right?” He murmured into Bruce’s neck, “Yes, sir,” Bruce replied with a small voice. Tony pulled away the vibrator and said “Do it, baby,” and Bruce did do it, bucking his body as he came without even being touched. 

“Mn’now go to sleep” Tony said, fumbling with it to turn it off before letting it fall on the floor and pulling Bruce closer. 

 

-

 

Tony woke about half an hour later, sticky and confused. Bruce seemed to be sleeping, deep long breaths under his arm filling Bruce’s lungs. Tony slowly pulled his arm away and sat up to look and Bruce was sleeping, his face looking serene and sweet. There was cum on the bed and he still wore the cock ring, but it was loose looking now that he was no longer hard. 

 

Unsure of the protocol, and happy to see Bruce looking so peaceful, Tony let him sleep and went to the bathroom. It hadn’t gone how he’d imagined, wasn’t sure it was what Bruce had needed or even asked for really. But he looked perfect like that, curled on one side, at once debauched and innocent. Tony didn’t know what to make of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry this took so long, I just got a real mental block on it and couldn't figure out how to approach Tony in this situation. He's definitely not as brutal as the rest of them but I think it worked out ok. And maybe a little feelsy? I kept leaving it and coming back and being frustrated with how Tony was all 'SCIENCE' about things but in the end I just went with it and I like it! You go, Science Bro.
> 
> Also, the original prompt had all these Dom names for the characters, so Tony was meant to be called Master but it just felt kind of hokey to me so I left that out.
> 
> Following chapters will hopefully prove less of a palaver for me to get finished. :D
> 
> PS: I've never actually seen one of those electric things in person so any errors there are because my only frames of reference are my crappy computer cable and that time I tried to re-wire a plug.
> 
> Comments appreciated! <3


	5. Everyone in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter (not porny) chapter before the big bang orgy in the next one. I apologise profusely for taking so long to update. The next one is all planned out and should be good!

Tony noticed Bruce looking a little uneasy before they even arrived at the opening of the memorial garden for victims of the Chitauri invasion. He was in the limo beside him and clearly uncomfortable, staring into the middle-distance, pulling at his cuffs over and over again and swallowing too frequently. Pepper and Natasha were chatting - girlishly for a change, enjoying a moment of frivolity for what it was and nothing more - both looking divine in their gowns and perfect hair, oblivious to Bruce's quiet melt down. Tony knew Bruce didn't want to be there, Tony didn't especially want to be there either... Since the battle, the public were even more appreciative but had far sharper edges than they ever had when it was just Tony, and it wasn't unusual for a barbed insult to stick. Tony was used to such things, and for the most part, the team were thick-skinned (to a fault, in Barton's case). But Bruce...

 

"You want a drink, buddy?" Tony offered, leaning over to the mini bar to get one either way. Bruce jumped out of his trance like state and looked at Tony, startled. "No!" He shook his head apologetically. "No, thank you, Tony. I'm fine. I kind of need the bathroom actually." Tony handed him a bottle of water anyway and Bruce took it and drank. "You wanna go in the back way?" Tony offered, figuring he could have Happy drop off Pep and Natasha before slipping them in some other entryway. Bruce smiled. "No. Really," he took a deep breath and appeared to centre himself, and began to say something but stopped himself. Tony cocked his head slightly. Bruce wanted something but was being all _Bruce_ about it, unable to ask until for anything til his need was desperate. He pursed his lips and slid along the seat so he was right next to Bruce. To his credit, Bruce didn't move away, just watched, waited. 

 

"You know Bruce, your tie... looks a little loose." Tony said carefully, reaching forward to gently grasp the perfectly knotted tie and pull it tighter. Too tight. Bruce stiffened his back and looked at Tony in confusion, was met with Tony's playfully serious smirk. He began to reach up to loosen it but Tony gripped his wrists before he got there and stopped him, shaking his head ever so carefully. Bruce's eyes widened the tiniest bit in understanding and he let his hands fall into his lap and nodded. Tony leaned into his hair and whispered so quietly that no one else could hear, "You're going to be good for me tonight, Bruce."

 

"What are you two whispering about?" Pepper suddenly said, turning to them with a bright smile, grabbing for the champagne. " _Periods_." Tony replied, earning eye rolls from every other occupant of the car. He leant back from Bruce and for the rest of the ride watched him regain his control, fingers drifting towards the end of his tie but never quite making it. 

 

=

 

The opening was pleasant. After the initial flashbulb glare and clatter of fans brandishing pens at them, and Steve roaring up on his Triumph with Clint on the back, it turned into a very civilised affair, the freshly planted garden neat and peaceful in the crisp evening air. Tony kept close tabs on Bruce, cutting in on conversations almost rudely to steer people away from talking to him too much. Bruce wandered away at one point and Tony found him looking a little glassy-eyed, listening to a blanchy looking retired general quietly rant about the Hulk, unaware of who he was talking to. Tony gripped the back of Bruce's arm in a carefree, friendly manner and began to squeeze, slowly slowly until the ends of his fingers went white. Bruce didn't say a word, but after Tony managed to subtly tell the man to go fuck himself, he turned to him and bade a helpless thank you. "That's quite alright, Bruce. That man was a huge piece of shit."

 

They joined Steve and Natasha near a serene water feature, jovially arguing about Russian versus American-made machine guns. After a very brief explanation of Bruce's issue, and knowing they couldn't leave until at least the official photographs had been done, Steve joined in with the subtle reminders to Bruce of just who was in charge. When they lined up to have the pictures taken, Tony saw Steve whisper something in Bruce's ear but couldn't make out anything specific. Bruce breathed shallowly out then in, nodding a promise to do _something_. The photo that ran in the papers the next day looked like Tony was trying to do bunny ears behind Bruce's head, but in reality he was pulling his hair. Bruce was smiling serenely.

 

Steve left with Bruce on his bike shortly after that, and Tony didn't see them again for a day and a half. The asshole general was subtly fucked with by Natasha in some way that Tony didn't care to hear about. But a standard had been set: whoever was with Bruce was in charge, and would remind him of that fact in various tiny ways. Natasha was excellent at playing sweet girlfriend, leaving red crescents in his palm from her nails. Clint would just be a jerk to him in public, having Bruce say out loud various filthy things he'd done or wanted to do in earshot of random members of the public. Thor - when he was around - did this thing where he gripped the back of Bruce's neck, which just _looked_ like a friendly gesture. 

 

Tony helped out with such activities, took Bruce to bed a few more times too, even invented a few more toys to see just how Bruce might react to them. For Bruce's birthday he made a collar that would fit under his clothes out of a similar material to seat-belts so that it could stretch, so it wouldn’t hurt Bruce if he transformed. It said "Property of Stark Tower" on it, and Bruce was half moved to tears by the gesture, hugging Tony for a long moment and putting it on immediately afterwards. Once on, he never took it off. Steve liked to hook a finger beneath it and pull him in for kisses, and Clint liked to just kiss the collar itself, for some reason. And they were all freer with their affections, now. Slumping together on the huge bed-like couches they watched movies from, calm and content, the lot of them.

 

Of course there were bad days still, days when Bruce or Steve or even one of the others needed to _do_ something, but even that was less fraught with anguish and concern. It was _happy_. Bruce was happy. They all were. They were all a mess but a mess together. A fucked up family that they'd chosen, and Bruce was somehow the centre of that, a patriarch or a matriarch or a household pet. 


	6. Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I went through at least four versions of this and I'm still not happy with it, but I just need to get this fic finished! I might write more in this world but definitely not an orgy! Thanks for your comments on the previous chapters and again, apologies for taking forever!

Tony looked over to Bruce, lost in concentration, eyes glued to a microscope. He twisted the dial with one hand and he noticed a faint bruise just visible at the cuff of his shirt. 

 

They both jumped when Bruce's phone vibrated across the table next to him, loud in the silent lab. "Oh, I have to go, you don't mind if I leave this all set up like it is, do you Tony?" Bruce asked as though the entire lab hadn't been installed specifically for his use. Tony shook his head and sighed, "No, Bruce. Of course I don't mind how you use your lab. It's _your_ lab." Bruce smiled apologetically. 

"How come you're leaving in the middle of stuff though? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, Steve wants me," Bruce replied simply. 

 

-

 

When Steve was in the Tower, Bruce practically glowed with quiet satisfaction. He was relaxed all the time. Not the same way he used to be relaxed: a thin veneer of calm over a crushing mess of emotions. Actually relaxed. Broad smiles that weren't hiding anything. Easy and carefree and _happy_.

 

Steve trumped everyone and every other thing in Bruce's life. People assumed he left events because he was stressed out; he left because Steve wanted him to come home. He left experiments in the middle of doing them, even though he'd have to start them from scratch later, without so much as a frown. When Tony asked him about that, why he didn't tell Steve to wait half an hour sometimes, he simply explained that he liked having someone to answer to other than himself. Steve came to occupy a similar place in Bruce's mind as the Hulk did, given consideration whenever he made any decision. The difference was: Steve could stop, Steve could listen, Steve could comfort and tell Bruce he'd done a good job and Steve cared about Bruce.

 

Steve needed Bruce too, equally if not more so. Bruce had all the others to rely on in a pinch but Steve had no one but him; there was no one else who could take what Steve dished out. Tony had gone on a few away missions with him and after a few days he was an irascible nightmare. Bossy, mean, angry. When they'd return, Steve would summon Bruce immediately and be gone for sometimes days at a time, returning only with the two of them glazed-eyed and lazy. Comically affectionate, too, with Bruce looking tiny across Steve's lap in the living room with Steve's arms wrapped tightly around him and his face buried in his hair or idly touching the collar Bruce wore most of the time. 

 

-

 

Bruce smiled to himself when Steve texted as he was typing up some results from the series of tests he'd finally finished. It was tedious work and for once, the distraction was welcome. Well, more welcome than it usually was. Extra welcome. The whole team had been away for a few days and while he'd been fine in the knowledge they'd be back soon enough, being on his own made him realise just how much he'd grown used to having the comfort of all of their presence as buffers between him and the other guy.

 

They must just have arrived home. Steve's texts on returning home were usually something along the lines of "come to our room" but this one said " _party_ in our room" instead. Bruce didn't know for sure what that meant but couldn't help hoping one of Steve's lurid promises might be happening for real again. He'd felt like there'd been an itch he was powerless to do anything about since they'd been gone; hopefully it was about to get thoroughly scratched.

 

On the residential floor, Bruce pressed a curious ear to their door, mindful of the rule that once he crossed the threshold he was in Steve's hands. There were indeed voices quietly talking and Bruce's breath hitched with anticipation. Perhaps Steve had gotten over his problem with Natasha the same as Bruce had. One of the voices certainly sounded like her, anyway. 

 

He knocked on the door and the quiet voices hushed. Steve opened it and looked down on him with a cold fondness that Bruce was warmly familiar with. It probably looked just cold to anyone else, but Bruce knew the difference. He also knew that once he stepped into the room, that trace of kindness in his eyes would vanish, and that knowledge thrilled him. 

 

Steve stepped aside and let Bruce take in the room. Tony sat in the same chair Steve had that fateful night with Clint and Natasha, who sat side by side on the bed. Natasha was not in her dominatrix gear this time and looked sedate and sweet in black sweats. Thor was there too, hair still damp and looking like a wrestler on his down time wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. They were _all_ in sweats, Bruce realised dumbly: freshly showered. Clint still with a towel around his shoulders. They looked at once tired and riled up, and were each staring at him with varying degrees of hunger. Bruce felt like a gazelle faced with a room full of lions. He took a deep breath and walked in.

 

Standing in his place and staring at the familiar light switch directly in his line of sight, Bruce listened to Steve as he undid each button on his shirt and slowly stripped him naked.

"I've been away for three days and you've had no one here to give you what you need. So I know you've been trying to take care of yourself and Jarvis has informed me that you didn't even eat one of those days, Bruce.” Steve’s voice was calm and low. “I'm disappointed but I'm not surprised. It's very important to me that I take good care of the things that belong to me, Bruce." 

A silence followed that Bruce eventually filled with an apology. 

"And what are you sorry for, exactly?" 

"I'm sorry for not taking care of your property, Captain."

"Have you been cleaning yourself out every day?" 

Bruce felt his face heat. "Yes." 

 

That seemed to satisfy Steve's line of questioning. Steve had undone Bruce's pants and he told him to take them off, which he swiftly did, folding them neatly. "Kneel," Steve said quietly. Even feeling the familiar fibres of the rug under his calves had Bruce's breathing slow a little. 

 

"You have two choices, Bruce,” Steve began, starting a slow walk around him. “You're going to get fucked tonight whatever happens. Your choice is whether you want everyone else to just watch, or join in. Your other choice is whether or not you want to be blindfolded." Bruce's breath hitched and he saw Thor out of the corner of his eye press a palm to his crotch. They'd all seen him like this in one way or another but all together was at once humiliating and exhilarating. So many lions after his one lame gazelle. He realised he was nodding and stopped himself when Steve gripped his jaw to make him look up at him. "Decide, Bruce." 

 

He felt selfish asking them all to fuck him, even though he knew in the back of his mind that they wouldn't be there if they didn't want to be. It was hard, he hated making decisions like this. "I want what you want, Captain," he answered truthfully. Steve would make the right choice. 

 

A huff of amusement was all Steve gave in response. "And the blindfold?" Bruce nodded minutely and was rewarded with thick fingers carding through his hair that then tightened to pull him up so he was standing again. Steve pulled from his pocket a black piece of fabric which Bruce was lost thinking about when Steve pulled him close with a finger under his collar and gave him a deep, long, possessive kiss. It shocked Bruce. They kissed sometimes, but never in front of anyone else. Not usually before anything had happened, either. He had to earn them. He started to kiss back a moment before Steve pulled back and held the blindfold up, giving him just enough time to close his eyes before it was pressed over them. 

 

In the dark, Bruce was more aware than ever of all the people in the room looking at him. Steve lowered him gently to the ground again, so he could kneel at Steve's feet.

 

"We're all going to use you, Bruce. Til we're satisfied. And I know that you'll like it because you like nothing better than being used, isn't that right?" 

Bruce nodded and was slapped, sharp and hard and perfect. "Yes, Captain," he said on his next breath.

 

-

 

Steve began, sliding his cock into Bruce's mouth and choking him with it, making Bruce come up spluttering. "Hands behind your back," he was told when he steadied himself. He was lifted and placed on the bed and then a weight was on his back. Natasha he guessed, and then the sound of spitting - a man by the sound - and wetness on his ass. Some unknown number of hands were on him then, touching and squeezing and when he made a little moan at the first gentle breach of his soon to be thoroughly seen-to hole, slapping. 

 

Another cock was pressed into his mouth and by the girth he guessed Thor, but it felt like Tony's hands on his neck, calloused fingers rubbing along the edge of his collar. He was gently pried open with the solid weight on his back not so heavy as to be uncomfortable but enough to anchor him in place.

 

Fingers pressed into him at the same time as something lightly tickled his foot, the first warning before it was zapped with electricity. He clamped around the intrusion and someone lightly bit him on the ass. Steve, maybe. Or Clint, but then soft sucking kisses were being planted on his neck, and the only one of them that did that so well was Clint. He hadn't been told not to make noises, so let out a soft 'oh', which turned into a cut off gasp when he was buzzed on the sensitive skin of his ankle. "See, I told you he goes green," Tony said quietly, already starting to sound far away. 

 

Fingers threaded their way through Bruce's hair to hold him still as the kisses continued, most likely leaving marks, Bruce thought, and he was excited at the thought of seeing them afterwards. Then the kisses stopped and his head held in place by different hands with a different cock was being pushed into his mouth. "Shit you're so fucking _good_ at that," Tony said in awe, the flash of pride blipped out by the hard slap to his ass. "You want a cock in your ass, Bruce?" Steve asked from behind him, the bed dipping where he was kneeling in place. Tony didn't move, so he hummed around the length pressed against his tongue. That wasn't enough: he was pulled backwards right off of Tony. "Say it."

 

"Please sir, I want a cock in my ass, sir."

He was pulled up further, Steve's huge hands on Bruce's chest and neck to hold him there so Steve could bite him before throwing him back down and slapping him on the ass. Bruce blindly sought out a dick to suck and Tony (probably) teased him with it before letting him suck it down. Then, finally, Steve slicked him up more and slid into him, gentle for a half dozen strokes but soon ratcheting up the intensity, holding Bruce still and slamming home. Bruce started to switch off, forgetting about everything but the feel of the heavy cock pushing in and out of his mouth and the stretch and pull of Steve behind him. 

 

Somewhere beneath him, in the black void between the galaxy of his mouth and the nebulae of his ass, someone was pinching and pulling on his nipples, sparks of light in the darkness. Slaps to his ass and his face sent him further off, out into space with just the bright lights of pain to navigate by. The pinching was harder, sharp nails that he imagined were Natasha's, pinching then sucking, making his nipples hard and erect before his body jumped at the electricity on the wet skin. 

 

At some point, the cock in his mouth was replaced with another one, a different one (perhaps the same one as the first) being slapped against his hollowed cheek as he sucked this new one down. He couldn't tell which was which anymore, just solid weights anchoring him, filling him, keeping him there. 

 

Judging by the weight of the hand on his back, Thor was the first to come, pushing inside Bruce's ass and holding his face to the bed as he jerked a few more times, collapsing over him before pulling off and away, other fingers prying him open afterwards to inspect him before someone else was there. Bruce imagined them all in a line, one after the other waiting their turn at him, and shuddered in delight. 

 

Knowing the new slickness was cum had Bruce's cock straining at nothing, a tight ache Bruce didn't think about til someone brushed a finger along it. He yelped and then lips were on his, kissing him softly as a hand wound it's way around his cock; not Natasha's or Thor's, a middling size that was either Tony or Clint, though it was Steve's voice telling him not to come. 

 

More slaps to his ass, then his face, a cock there, then two, then a mouth and fingers. Someone came in his mouth and he swallowed gratefully, smiling lazily into the slap that followed it. He wasn't anything, and he was everything, pulled apart into tiny pieces for everyone else to love and use and keep hold of how they wanted, keeping him safe in this cocoon of sensation before they put him back together again. 

 

Afterwards, when the last cock had been licked clean and he'd come in someone's mouth maybe, warm, strong hands lowered him down and others cleaned him up. Soft kisses flitted over his skin like birds at a water fountain, and Bruce couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"What?" Steve's voice, smiling.

Bruce shook his head a little and he just smiled into the darkness.

 

Steve laid next to him and kissed his cheek gently. Bruce nudged his head in such a way that Steve correctly read as a request to take the blindfold off. "Keep your eyes closed for a minute, ok?" Bruce nodded and did so, blinking slowly and more pleased than he could put into words that the rest of them were still there. They were draped around the room: Natasha in a robe on the floor leaning against Clint's leg, who seemed to be asleep, Thor actually underneath Bruce - what he'd thought was a pillow was actually his thigh, and Tony, already moving around. 

 

"Do you want us to stay?" Steve asked quietly. Tony looked up at them but didn't say anything, and Bruce realised he was worried, maybe. "If nobody minds," Bruce answered. 

"Perhaps we might order some food?" Thor asked behind him, and the room laughed and murmured agreement. Tony nodded. “Definitely. JARVIS, order something huge and greasy. Oh, and... you can stop recording now."

"Tony!" Natasha, Clint and Steve said with various inflections in their voices. "I'm kidding! Jeez guys, give me some credit!" 

 

They all hung out in Steve's room in various states of undress, watched a movie and bickered over the plot, picking over an Avenger-sized bucket of KFC, and Bruce suddenly realised something. "I didn't even think about the other guy," he whispered so just Steve could hear. He'd stayed next to him since they'd finished, and Bruce leaned into his comforting warmth. "Yeah?" Steve replied, returning Bruce's grin. Tony, the other side of Bruce for much of the evening leaned in too. "Really?" 

Bruce flushed a little but wasn't sure why, nodding. Tony patted him on the leg and nodded to himself. "Yep, I'm a genius."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a crazily detailed prompt at AvengerKink, which I'm pretty much following, except for a few changes/re-jigs. 
> 
> The chapters will be as follows:
> 
> 1\. Thor  
> 2\. Steve the Superdom  
> 3\. Natasha/Clint - orgasm delay/denial  
> 4\. Tony  
> 5\. Tony becoming Superdom 2/group/public  
> 6\. Fluffy orgy
> 
> The prompt originally called for Pepper's involvement but I just kinda hate her in every fic so I decree it shall not be so!
> 
> I was totally not into Bruce as a porny character, what with his 'condition' making there always be an ~issue~ with him having sex and all, but this prompt totally works within that and doesn't focus too much on it at the same time, so now I'm totally into Bruce!


End file.
